


My Child

by Entireoranges



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Memory Loss, and protecting his flesh and blood best he can, but don't get mad he can't rememer it, jaime was a moron and left, now he is struggling with which path to take, without upsetting his siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Jaime finds himself trying to deal with a year of his memory missing, a new child in which his sister won't allow him to see, and the feeling there is something far deeper and sinister going on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this imagine Cersei didn't announce/tell of her pregnancy closer to the events of season 8. No year miracle year long non showing pregnancy we actually got LOL.

Jaime held his dau- no niece he angrily reminded himself as he looked down at the sleeping infant. She had sworn this time would be different, they’d tell the truth and have anyone who questioned anything which occurred would be swiftly dealt with. He’d be granted a more public and hands on role in the child’s upbringing, for once his influence actually felt and Seven willing have a positive roll.

The truth was nothing changed. Cersei immediately exclaimed Euron Greyjoy was the father but the child would take the family name of Lannister and nothing was wanted or desired from the Greyjoy side. It took her three days to even allow Jaime to see the child and he couldn’t hold or even touch her. The same pattern repeating as the previous times.

Two months have past since the arrival of the child and it was only because Cersei had urgent meeting that called her away last minute and a sympathic wet nurse whom allowed pity on the poor one handed knight and uncle to be left alone with the girl.

“Hi.’ He spoke quietly in hopes not to wake her. Despite a piece of him willing her to to have some type of interaction with her limited and one sided as it would be. ‘I’m Jaime. You’re gonna be seeing a lot of me.’ Father, uncle a combination of both either way Jaime held onto the vow he’d have an influence on her upbringing. ‘You have a very cute nose. Yes you do.’ He leaned down and gave it a kiss in response she squirmed from the unexpected sensation.

Looking at her, studying her small features he saw parts of himself, her chin, she got from him, the cheek structure he saw in all three other of his children and the same could be said of his father. Everything was Lannister through and through. ‘No Greyjoy here huh?” He sarcastically quipped. The notion this little girl was the offspring of Euron Greyjoy and Cersei Lannister was a harder lie to sell then Robert Baratheon having children with blond hair.

“I can not promise you life will be perfect Sylvia what I promise is to keep you safe, happy and loved. You’re lucky that you have been born into a time of such peace and prosperity into the Six Kingdoms. It was hard fought battle and many, many countless sacrifices were made. We did it for you and everyone else just coming into this world.” Jaime shifted Sylvia in his arm still ever so disappointed she remained asleep, as his mind wondered to the sacrifices he had spoken of. There was not enough time in the universe to account for them all, on both sides of the multiple battle fields. Nor could he barely count the number of times he was at the door of death to join those numbers only to be saved.

The most recent of occurrence Jaime could not even recall. His memories of not the only event were gone but also nearly a year of his life. He had left Cersei filled with absolute hatred and loathing, a degree he had never thought possible, to journey to Winterfell and keep his vow of promising to fight. Then…he awoke with an invisible great fog surrounding his mind and body at Casterly Rock and a maester explaining it was a miracle.

It was five days later Sylvia was born. He never saw Cersei until that evening as he made his first feeble attempt to visit their child. Rumors had circled it was a rather difficult pregnancy and she had kept from view for the majority of it.

Jaime questioned everyone possible to fill in the gaps of the missing time in his memory; it was not an easy task to manage. Either people simply did not know, knew but won’t tell him, or they could not tell him. That final option left a taste in his mouth he certainly did not care for. From what he had been able to gather…he successfully made it to Winterfell, where he helped fight in the battle as promised, an occurrence made possible by Brienne Of Tarth who tragically had been among the souls whom didn’t survive. After his duty fulfilled he returned back home where he was ultimately suffered the injuries that lead him clueless.

“I just don’t get it Sylvia. I mean why was I at the Red Keep? Especially if Daenerys was supposedly causing so much destruction and chaos. Seems a pretty silly place to go, don’t ya think?” She shifted once more in his arms still remained asleep. From outside the room he heard foot falls approaching closer and closer until the handle begins to turn. He glanced back at Sylvia, he had hoped to have more time with her, fear that soon Cersei would send him away for some assignment separating them all by distance and time; like all the others. The door opened and the kind hearted wet nurse stepped into the room with a weak and almost sad smile on her face.

"Sorry Ser but she's returned she'll be..."

"Yes, yes I know. Here come take the baby." Jaime begun to stand up jostingly Sylvia in his hold just as the nervous wet nurse stepped forward and took her as had been directed, at that moment the baby lets out a cry. He can't help from smirking with frustration mixed with humor, he had waited this entire time for this, only to have his wish fulfilled when it was too late. Predicting what Cersei would do to either one of them (he felt confident Sylvia would be safe) was impossible to make a guess to. Going against her orders even something so simple could have unimaginable consequences. He only had a few fleeting moments to not only get of this room but to the other side of the castle.

"Thank you." He told the wet nurse, she nodded in response not looking at him but Sylvia has she bounced and rocked the screaming child in attempt to sooth her. 

"Of course. I don't think its right how she..." Almost if out of shame she stopped talking.

"Well there are things you don't understand and that are none of your business." He snapped, knowing she didn't deserve that especially with the risk she had made when nobody told her to do so.

"Yes Ser. My apologizes." He knew his time was running short, Cersei would undoubtedly come here before anywhere else to see her child. He gave a quick nod and dashed out the door, it's when he's half way down the hall when he heard it, he stopped abruptly and turned back to where he just had been. He stood in the doorway watching once more the wet nurse and Sylvia.

"What did you say?" Her head snapped up, eyes wide having not heard him or anyone return. 

"Excuse me?"

"Just now, or a few seconds ago rather, what did you say?"

"I I I um...' She struggled to think Jaime tapped the doorway with his nails in frustration. 'I'm not sure Ser."

"To Sylvia what did you say to Sylvia?!"

"I called her my sapphire girl. Ser when I said my I didn't mean my as in she's mi..."

"I don't care about that!' he snapped as walked fully into the room. 'Why did you call her sapphire girl?!"

"Bbbbbecause of her eyes." She stuttered out. Jaime leaned down to take a look at Sylvia, the first time since her arrival into the world had he seen her awake, been able to see her eyes. He gasped stumbling backwards. Beautiful bright blue eyes, just like sapphires, and just like..."

"Jaime." Cersei's voice was low and still held a punch that wanted to drop him to his knees. The wet nurse met his eyes, able to see her fighting tears in her own.

"Don't blame her. She had nothing to do with this."

"Blame? Why would I blame her or anyone for anything? After all this is just an uncle visiting his precious niece is it not? Why would I have a problem with that?" The bats of her eyelashes was a nice touch to feed onto this lie Jaime thought with a smirk. Cersei took the baby began to coo at her. Without instruction the wet nurse rushed out of the room.

"What in the fuck is happening?!" He hissed at his twin.

"Shush dear brother you'll upset her."

"The baby is fine. I want an explanation."

"Of what?"

"Her eyes. They're just like..." He looked down at Sylvia once more, Cersei jerked her body turning her out of his view.

"So beautiful? Yes I know. I mean all of my children had beautiful eyes. But her? Breath taking."

"Very. I only know one person in all the Kingdoms who has eyes of that color."

"Well now there are two!" Cersei snapped her voice now increased as her temper began to show. Jaime shook his head, began to pace. Sylvia had some many Lannister features as he had previously made note of. His other children with Cersei looked so much similar to each other in their appearances. Granted Sylvia was far younger but even now it was apparent she won't be falling into the same line. Those eyes though, God those eyes... That missing time, the lies, it all was overwhelming.

"Cersei. Is this my child?"

"Of course she is!" The words slapped him.

"Now my next question and I advice you to think long and hard before you answer. Is she your child?" Cersei's eyes narrowed and as an answer she with head held high land left the room. He knew better then running after her. He remained unmoving. Him and Brienne? Brienne Of Tarth had a child? How?! When?! The overwhelming sensation caused him need to sit back down. He only knew one person who might be able to answer his questions and at last tell the truth. His dear brother who had been avoiding him like the plague since all this had begun. Tyrion while always had his interests at heart deep down Jaime knew he previously and likely still had the ability to coat the truth from within him. Determination, anger fueled him as once more left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime gets some answers and still left confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any character is off or if certain events is not mentioned (or altered) chalk it up as canon divergence and just accept it ;-)

“How did the meeting go?” Brienne rolls her eyes mumbling something under her breath about politics and people having sticks up their rear ends as she begins to unbutton her tunic.

“Just when I think we are making process someone has to start whining about something not being fair. So they bend and adjust things to make them happy but of course then someone else wants their needs or rather demands meet!” The corners on Jaime’s mouth start to turn up as she watches her temper rise and rise, now pacing the floor back and forth. She never cared about the interwoven moments of house loyalty, allegiances decades long. Brienne was loyal to one person at a time, protecting them even if she didn’t agree with their actions at all times but she never judged, never got involved. Here her opinions were valued, they rightly sought out her thoughts.

“You really hate it don’t you?”

“Wipe that smirk off your mouth’ she points a finger at him wagging it “How could you stand it?!” Jaime shrugs.

“I was born into it. I mean so were you but it wasn’t the same.” She steps closer to him in his chair, her body blocking the flames in the hearth.

“You miss it don’t you? Being involved I mean.”

“Yeah I guess a little. I mainly miss telling people to shut the fuck up.”

“No one told me that was an option!” Brienne’s laugh fills the room. Jaime’s newly found favorite sound in the entire world. He stands up and eyes to about nose with her, leans in and kisses her, as if he’s done it a million times if not a million and one.

Jaime jerked up in the bed, heart pounding, sweat covering him like water from the bath. He had never dream like that before. It almost felt like a memory, he literally could feel and understand every emotional response his dream doppelganger felt; as if he’d experienced it prior. He threw the furs off of himself and stood up, as he ran his hand through his hair.

Two days had passed since his discovery, two days had passed and Tyrion had not been able to have a chat. Jaime informed he was in crucial meetings, he damn well didn’t believe it for a minute. He decided to back off, bide his time. Doubt had begun to creep in as well.

Brienne did not own the exclusive rights to that shade of eyes. Just because his child had it did not automatically mean she was the mother.

Cersei did not give a response questioning her motherhood because she was hiding something, but rather it had been an utterly insulting inquiry which required nothing from her.

“Just give it up Jaime!” He spoke out loud to himself. He could try hard as he’d like until those explanations among others fit a narrative he wanted to accept; he would fail. Among everything else was this feeling he had never experienced prior, there were no words to put to it; Jaime simply knew this was the truth. Now with the dream determination reuned within him.

A bird chirped, the first light of a new sun had begun to pass through his window, Jaime dressed hastily, Tyrion always had breakfast at predawn, an occasion Jaime very rarely had any interest in attending.

Just as he had surmised Jaime found him sitting alone at the large table, a few guards stood at attention, one blocked entry fully into the room.

“Step aside’ Jaime grumbled, no movement, ‘I gave you a direct order soldier!” Still nothing. Jaime was about to resort to a physical altercations, shoving the man aside when Tyrion spoke up, simply informing it was fine and let him into the room.

“You have to try the…”

“I want the truth.”

“I’m unsure what the cooks do to these eggs, but ser…” Jaime was at the table now and slammed his fist down upon it. Tyrion looked up annoyed more then anything.

“Tell me about Sylvia.”

“Sylvia?”

“Yes.” Tyrion sat down his fork, picked up the chasle took a long sip, kept his eyes locked on his brother the entire time.

“Sylvia as in our niece? The daughter of Euron Greyjoy and our beautiful sister?”

“Don’t play a fool with me.” Jaime hissed.

“Are you suggesting she is not my niece?”

“No.”

“Then I don’t see a problem or a reason for the hostility.”

“I want you to say who her parents are because I fucking know that you know!” Jaime once more hit the table, leaned towards his younger brother.

“I already to…” Jaime reached his hand up grabbed Tyrion by his shirt and pulled him across the table; the guards in the room were on Jaime in moments.

“Let him go. And leave us.” Tyrion ordered as he removed himself from the hold and placed his feet firmly back on the ground; the guards complied leaving the Lannister brothers sneering at each other. Both too stubborn to either move or speak first. It was only after heart pounding and breathing returned to normal for both did Jaime feel in the right mind to speak. Anger. Accusations. Violence was not the answer, especially when it came to Tyrion.

“Is all to make a fool of me?” Tyrion shook his head.

“No. I’m asking you leave this alone. The people will believe whatever you tell them. It has proven before.” There was a desperation in the tone Jaime had rarely heard from his brother.

“I have a right to know the truth. Then can judge for myself if this facade shall be kept as one. Tyrion I’m begging you. Please.” Tyrion lowered his head, his shoulders fell in defeat, he returned to his chair as Jamie did the same.

“You did love her.”

“Brienne?” A nod answered instead of words. Despite all the evidence, now dream included Jaime still could not understand how such a development and changes had occurred upon the two.

“Yes. It was the first time I really and truly saw you happy. Not being played the fool or our sister’s figurative whipping boy. She made you happy. As for you towards her.”

“So I am to assume she did not die?” He watched his brother’s face as he seemingly considered the best response to give.

“Not when you were told. But she unfortunately has.’ Jaime nodded, unsure if he should be angry, grief stricken over it ‘There was nothing anyone could do. When it became apparent you could not fully remember anything we took it has a sign you weren’t supposed to know.”

“How?”

“Giving birth to Sylvia.”

“How many know Cersei is passing her off as her own?”

“Almost nobody. As always there are whispers but as I told you prior people will turn a blind eye, especially when they know if they speak out loud the truth it may mean death.”

“Was she ever with child herself?” Tyrion shrugged.

“I believe she was for a time. She lost it fairly on.” The next question Jaime asked was one he was not sure he cared to know, but knew he had to.

“Was it mine? The baby Cersei lost, was it mine?”

“Again I don’t know. Does it really matter? Just accept things as they are Jaime. She has a child she can care for again, we have a niece we can spoil, and there is a Lannister heir. Shouldn’t all that be enough?!” Jaime drummed the table, as he considered all the information given to him. If Brienne was dead what harm could this rouse do to anyone?

“It’s not fair to Sylvia. She will deserve the truth.”

“We are giving her a life a thousand times better then she’d have with Brienne. She’d be a bastard and marked for life. Even the Evenstar could not change that. I know what it’s like not be wanted or accepted. Here though. Here? She doesn’t have to worry about any of that!” One word kept circulating in his mind.

“Bastard? I thought her and I were happy? In love? I am not to assume people saw other together?’ Tyrion very slightly nodded. ‘So why if she lived would she have not given the baby my name?!’ Jaime had a thought rush over them. ‘Tyrion? Did I know of Brienne’s pregnancy before I left?”

“So many questions.”

“Just answer it!’ He snapped, temper ceasing through him once more. ‘When I left Winterfell did I know!?”

“I honestly don’t know, I do not believe you did. If you had you won’t have done what you did.” The last part has been softer.

“Done? Pray tell what did I do?” He could on his own piece things together, the fraction of information he had been told the last two months and from what Tyrion painted a questionable picture.

“I supposed you just got bored?”

“Bored? What does that mean?”

“You felt you were of no use, nobody required or wanted anything to do with you in the North. If not for Brienne saving your ass the Stark’s would have had your head on a stake hours after you stepped foot there. Not even my influence was enough to keep you alive.” Jaime leaned back in the chair.

“Why did she do that?”

“If you can not figure that out this conversation is over.”

“Oh. She loved me."

"And you her Jaime." Tyrion reminded him.

"Alright...in Winterfell with her, when did we...you know?"

"When did you take her maiden head? The night after the battle. You're welcome by the way." Jaime decided it was the best for this moment to not pay attention to the wink.

"How long before I got bored and left?"

"A month, perhaps closer to two. Allow me to expedite this conversation because believe it or not I do have more pressing matters to attend to today. You, her banging pretty much endlessly. Her sworn to Sansa making duties and allegiance with the Starks. You, trying to play nice and staying out of the way. You missing home perhaps? Word reached us Cersei was in trouble you stupidly took it as a sign from the Gods your duty was to her. Early morning you made an attempt to sneak away, of course Brienne has never been a fool had become wary of your behavior caught you trying to ride away. Begged you to stay, you insulted her, told her only our sister mattered and galloped off. Left her crying."

"I..." Jaime wished then he wasn't himself, to allow himself to smack himself.

"If not for a stable boy who played accidentally witness I nor nobody would know this. She refused to acknowledge your existence. I know you can't remember and for that alone I shouldn't blame you; but you really hurt her."

"I'm starting to get that impression.' He mumbled. 'What happened next?"

"Pretty much everything you have been told. You went to the Red Keep where you had been told Cersei was. But she wasn't, she protected and secured. While you were looking for her the Keep collapsed. It was a day later the clean up crews found you, barely breathing. You were nursed back to health yet would not awake. And then one day you did and here we are!"

"Tyrion..."

"Yes?"

"What of the baby?"

"Right. Brienne joined Sansa and Bran as well here in Kingslanding and during her stay here she discovered she was with child. She refused of course to speak your name. It was a difficult pregnancy and being kind hearted as she is Sansa would not allow Brienne to travel leaving the woman you tossed out like trash to remain within the same walls with the man she hated. I'm surprised she didn't locate you and put a blade to your throat. The night you awoke she went to labor an..."

"I thought Sylvia was born on the fifth day I awoke."

"I'm getting to that. No, she's actually five days older then as been reported. Brienne did end up not survive the birth. Cersei stepped forward and said she'd take the child, no need for another orphan especially when it had Lannister blood..."

"But not the Lannister blood she is parading off to the Kingdom."

"Look Jaime I will not make any qualms over my disdain of my older sister but she could allowed the baby to die, she easily could have killed it! She knew if she gave birth to her own child immediately after far too many flags and questions would be raised, which is why Sylvia was not born until five days later. Your and Brienne's baby died the afternoon after her birth; though she was only listed as her child."

"All of this is craven you are aware of that right? She has stolen my child from me!"

"How? She is allowing to see her. You have played the uncle before. The baby makes her happy."

"I have the right to lay claim to Sylvia. People they know, though they won't speak of it, but they kn..."

"I'm telling you Jaime leave it be. Too many lives are at stake if the truth is released. Including Sylvia's. Trust me when I say this is the best for everyone. Now if you don't mind I am horribly late for a counsel meeting." Jaime had officially reached his emotional overwhelming point and just nodded speaking nothing else as Tyrion left the room. The best for everyone? Was it? Lives at stake?

"I almost wish I hadn't woken up." He mumbled as he stood up and left the room and just began to roam the halls. Minutes? Hours? He was no longer sure of anything. He eventually found himself located outside of the room in which Sylvia stayed, he hadn't seen her since that night when he...had his life brought to shambles. Without thinking he rapped his knuckle on the wood, within moments it flew open, the kind wet nurse glared at him.

"Who is mak...oh Ser Jaime my apologizes." Her eyes dropped. He was glad to see her, apart of him feared the worse.

"May I see her?"

"Ser..."

"Just for a few minutes. I promise." She considered his request for a moment before gave a quick nod and stepped off to the side to allow him in. This time Sylvia was awake, eyes wide searching the limited world she could see. Jaime peered down into her bassinet, smiled wide. A calm rushed over him. This child was safe and though he would not to be able to share he was her papa he'd love her and treat her as he were; better then with the other three. He owed Brienne that much. And Tyrion was right a Lannister heir is a Lannister no matter who the parent is.

"She is always so calm with you." The wet nurse told him, he turned to her.

"Really?"

"Yes Ser. She can be quite...spirited. I'm surprised you haven't heard her throughout the castle. But when you're near everything about her changed. I can't explain it."

"Well I'm glad to know this. Do I make you calm Sylvia? Huh do I? Does your uncle make you happy?" He couldn't help to take notice of the sound the wet nurse made at the word uncle, keep up the lie, don't question or call her on it, he ran through his head.

"I think it's best you getting going now. If...if you wish to return tomorrow your sister is often away at this time every day..."

"Yeah I'd like. What do you say Sylvia? Wanna see your uncle again?' Jaime was aware it was conquiencance but it was that moment she opened her mouth and babbled, almost as if trying to speak. 'I'll take that as a yes." He stepped away from the bassinet, gave a quick nod to the other individual in the room and left, knowing him getting caught by Cersei this time would be far worse. He couldn't risk that, he had to keep his daughter safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any possible errors, I tried my best to spot them, however I constantly struggle with that aspect of writing. Also thank you for the love, kudos, and comments on this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We visit an unfortunate event of the past and then skip to about a year later. Jaime is doing the best he can while Cersei is still Cersei...

The pain had been worse then anything she had experienced or imagined. There were stories told by other women whom had went through it and her septa since the day her bleed tried to scare her of stories. Brienne always shrugged them off, weak woman whom the worse they experienced was a prick of a needle as they sewed a tapstry. While her septa never seemed to like her much anyways and took pleasure of insulting, creating fear in the girl. Now, however all the secret eye rolls over the talk had went out the window as Brienne was convinced she was being ripped into two as she struggled to let another life into the world.

Soon though the tone had changed, fake but encouragement smiles and tones stopped, replaced by muttering, fear that they tried not to show to Brianne any of it. She did see. She could sense something wasn’t right.

The entire time she carried this baby within her womb no joy was felt, nor anger. It made her numb emotionally. She never thought of herself as one to become a mother, apart of her deep down made the assumption that if the day came she would like so many others bless the miracle. Longer and longer the pregnancy went on the more apparent it became that wasn’t happening.

She felt herself fading in out of consciousness, I fought an army of the literal dead, I can give birth to a baby! She told herself, she wasn’t gonna out like this. Guilt over not fully accepting or loving this child, ultimate fear it was because of that numbness the Gods we’re taking it from her? Or her from it? She altered the thought as everything went black and silent. It was a comfort never experienced before; nothing else mattered. Not even the harsh cries bouncing off the walls.

“I wish I knew how much your mother loved me. And you.” Jaime commented to Sylvia, running a hand gently through her blond locks. In response she giggled, babbled a little fully ignorant of language still. He had no been able to visit here every day, his longest stint without seeing her had been a fortnight. The times he could be with her meant everything to him. Lilic the wet nurse in which he finally asked of her name during one the earlier visits; (third perhaps?) sometimes stayed within the room, more often outside as she kept an eye and ear out for Cersei.

Jaime was not a fool, surely the bulk of the castle and its staff was aware he made these visits, and no one ran to whisper in his sister’s ear. Her power, control, and fear she once held had faded. There were days it destroyed him to see it, more often he couldn’t help himself for relishing in the fall.

She still after all had stolen a child. Kept the charade, almost best be called an delusional fantasy up for almost a year now. To her credit Jaime had to acknowledge she did seem to love the girl and not just for show in public, within private areas just as equal.

Sylvia herself though? Accepted Lilac and others tasked in her care but generally did not seem to care either way when they were around or not. Cried with almost a fear mentality when Cersei was near. It hurt Jaime to witness this day in and day out; especially when he knew how hard Cersei wanted this, seemed to need it.

“Perhaps its what she deserves huh?’ Another question not to be answered as his thoughts slipped from his tongue. ‘But maybe you can try being a little nicer to your aunt Cersei? Her bark is worse then her bite.” Jaime sighed, aunt Cersei, though it was true and always would be he was aware soon he need to stop. Sylvia would before he knew it understand, repeat phrases and begin to expand her mind; he couldn’t confuse the girl. Cersei was mommy. He uncle.

“I like to think Brienne would have whisked you off to Tarth where you’d get to see the beautiful blue waters every day. Its the second most gorgeous blue thing I’ve ever seen. The first? Well your eyes of course silly!’ He leaned forward and kissed a cheek, she happily giggled as she looked at him. She thinks you hang the moon, Lilac once told him. ‘Unfortunately when you were born she was a bit mad at me so I think we would have been apart for a tiny bit; but eventually I would have found you Sylvia.”

Tyrion told him more stories, tried to fill in missing gaps of memory. They were still just that; stories. That most Tyrion was not even present for. 

“I know if she was here I’d learn to love her the way I was told I had.” 

“Bah!”

“Oh bah? Is that so? You know Sylvia I promise you one day I’ll take you to Tarth. Just not sure how aunt Cersei will feel about that...” He smirked, he still had a short window of time to use the correct identification. There is a knock on the door, the single.

“Bye sweetheart papa loves you.” Another kiss, losing that correct identification was gonna destroy him.

“Bah!”

“Of course bah! It’s always bah with you Syl...” Another knock, harder, desperate. Jaime leapt to his feet, yanked the door open readying himself to make another run; only to come face to face with Cersei instead.

“Why are you turning my daughter against me?” He stared at her dumbfounded.

“I have done nothing of the sort Cersei. I’m sorry to visit without your appro...”

“You have turned her against me like you did with the others!” Her screams made Sylvia start to cry, without thinking Jaime went to her, picked her up, attempting to sooth her.

“Cersei please, please stop this. I had nothing to do with what happened with your other children; that was all you.” He spat the words out like poison. Not for the first time, but it had been awhile Cersei reached up and slapped him hard across the face, he barely kept a hold on the baby as he stumbled back. Lilac heard gasping from the hallway.

“This here is finished. I was gonna allow you to be uncle but since you won’t play by my ru...”

“If it were up to you I’d see Sylvia once a month!”

“By my rules then you can forget it! Hey you should be used to being the useless failure of an uncle.” She smirked and he wanted to return the slap. He thought of Sylvia though and Brienne and both kept him still.

“We can discuss this later.’ Said through gritted teeth. Cersei mumbled as she stepped closer arms out stretched to take the whimpering baby. Once in her arms the full blown hysterics began; this time Jaime had no sympathy. ‘Be a good girl for mommy.’ Sarcastically quipped, almost worthy of a punch ‘I’ll see you soon.” Before he could be punched he’s out of the room. Lilac gave a sympathetic smile, she knew everything, but valued her job and life not to say anything. He once more started to fear for her. She did not deserve the wrath that was Cersei. Jaime groaned and pivoted back to the room, he had to make sure she would be save, tell Cersei he forced her to allow the visits, and tha...

“What?” He whispered, having caught what Cersei had spoken to Sylvia. His heart pounded.

“Jaime. I thought you left.” She looked scared, quickly tried to cover it.

“You should have kept the other one?”

“I was spea...”

“Save it! What other one?!” Stubborn as she could be Cersei knew her brother could dish it out as strong.

“Her brother. Sylvia’s twin.” Just when Jaime thought his chaotic life was coming back to semi sense the thing crumbles at his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry as always sorry for any glaring errors. And I wonder what happened to Sylvia’s twin....?

**Author's Note:**

> My numbers and time frames might be off...just go with it.


End file.
